Electricity
by DarkNymfa
Summary: Tucker huffed, disgruntled. "Yeah, uh huh. I'll believe that when you stop having live electricity running down your arms." "Technically," Danny said, lips twitching into a smirk, "it's dead electricity." (Ectoberweek2019, Day 3)


Day three! No content warnings, it's just a bunch of banter and dumb jokes. Again, no proof reading done on this just yet (besides the small error I just caught and corrected), and feedback is always welcome! Pretty sure that this one is the shortest I'm gonna be posting this week, by the way, in case you're disappointed at the length. Which you shouldn't be, because 2k is still pretty solid. And tomorrow you're getting another 6k monster, too!

* * *

Lightning ran over Danny's skin, simultaneously hot and cold, branching to cover every inch of his flesh. Its currents ran under his skin, electrifying and sharp.

He let out a breath laugh, twisting his arm to watch the play of energy and light where it danced over his skin.

"Okay, that's pretty cool," Sam said, leaning in closer. The light of the electricity, ecto-green in color, reflected in her eyes. "And it doesn't hurt?"

"Not at all," he assured her. Her, and Tucker, who maintained a careful distance. "It's a little… _electrifying_, but it's no more painful than any of my other powers."

"Ha ha." Tucker rolled his eyes, pushing his PDA a little further away. "You keep that power away from me, Fenton, until you can assure me that you won't fry my electronics."

"Aw, Tuck," Danny whined, pouting at his friend, "but what if that never happens? How am I supposed to hug my bestest bro if he won't let me come close?"

Danny shifted like he was about to stand up, and Tucker hissed at him like a cat. "Don't you dare! You hear me, Fenton? Don't!"

He laughed, but sat down again. "Alright, alright. Settle down already, Tuck, I'm just joking."

Tucker huffed, disgruntled. "Yeah, uh huh. I'll believe that when you stop having _live electricity_ running down your arms."

"_Technically_," Danny said, lips twitching into a smirk, "it's _dead_ electricity."

Both of his friends groaned, loudly, and Danny laughed. "Sorry! I couldn't resist it!"

"You never can." Sam shook her head. "It's Tucker's fault for giving you the set-up."

"Hey! Don't blame me!"

"Can and will!"

Danny rolled his eyes, cutting off the stream of lightning that was pouring down his arm. "Alright, that's enough. Here, is that better, Tucker?"

The boy hummed. "Well, I suppose that it'll have to do."

* * *

The ever-constant buzz of electricity hummed under Danny's skin. He felt restless, the energy crackling and demanding a release he couldn't give it. Large displays of power were bound to set off all kinds of radars his parents had set up, never mind the damage that he would undoubtedly do to all the electronics in the house.

Really, he didn't know what he would do if he fried the microwave. Rely exclusively on his parents' cooking? Absolutely not. Not only would he rather die, he probably really _would_ die if he tried.

Jazz looked up from her book, fixing him with a speculative gaze, and he stilled. Hadn't even really realized that he'd been moving, jittering restlessly.

Although… now _there_ was an idea.

"Danny?" Jazz asked, cautiously, when he stood up from his chair. "What're you- _Hey!_"

He quickly ducked away to avoid her swatting hand, his core quickly replenishing the little charge he had lost shocking Jazz. He'd been careful to restrict it; the zap had been little more than what she might get from static.

"You little brat," she said, grumpily, but with an undeniable fond undertone. "Keep your static to yourself, will you?"

Danny hummed, pretending to think about it. Then, lightning-fast, he tapped her, zapping her again.

"Hey!" She glared at him, putting down her book entirely. "The first time I was willing to pass off as regular static, but there's no way you could've recharged it that quickly. Are you going to tell me, or am I supposed to guess?"

"Eh." He glanced over at the door, making sure it was closed, and that his parents were staying downstairs. "It's a new ghost power. I can generate electricity, I think? But I'm having some trouble controlling it still."

He tugged on his core, the electricity running through his flesh sparking through it, forming visible branches of lightning. The release didn't last long, however, because he heard footsteps on the stairs and was forced to cut it out quickly.

"Huh," Jazz said, briefly looking towards the stairs. Had clearly heard their parents coming up, too. "That's pretty neat. Definitely something you would need to learn to control, though. Lightning is-"

"I _know_," he interrupted her, rolling his eyes. "Believe me, Jazz. I, of all people, understand how dangerous electricity can be, especially when charged with ectoplasm."

She made a face, clearly disgruntled by his interrupted, but nodded. She opened her mouth as if to add more, but the door to the lab slammed open, their parents entering.

Jazz shot him a look that clearly said that they would be talking about this more later, but…

Well, he might've pretended not to see.

He could handle it just fine without her, he was sure of it.

* * *

Danny yawned, idly twisting his locker open. Despite all the energy he could feel coursing in his body, he was still exhausted.

Well, he supposed that he might be tired _because_ of the electricity. Generating so much charge so constantly was probably something he should be compensating with more food and sleep.

Ah, if only he could afford such luxuries. He could barely get enough sleep to support his body_ normally_.

A hand grabbed his shoulder and turned his around forcibly, and he startled back to awareness. Dash loomed over him, face twisted into a snarl.

"Fenton!" he growled at Danny, hands balled into fists. "You ready for a bit of fun, huh?"

"I don't know, Dash, what do you have to offer?" Danny taunted back, not feeling particularly threatened. He saw Sam push her way through the crowd already, Tucker right behind her. And even without them, well… Dash wasn't all that scary if you fought ghosts on a daily basis, was he?

"You feeling smart, huh?" Dash reached forward, grasping onto Danny's shirt, lifting him up slightly.

Then the boy suddenly let go, yelping.

Danny landed roughly, caught off-guard by the sudden drop. Blinked confused at Dash. Why had he…?

"What the hell, Fenton!" Dash flapped his hand a little, like he was shaking off a small hurt. "You think you can save yourself with a little static, huh? Well, _too bad_."

He reached for Danny again, taking hold of Danny's collar once more. And again, he was forced to let go, hissing between his teeth.

"Oy, what the-?"

"Leave him alone, Dash." Sam shouldered her way past Dash, stopping right next to Danny. Crossed her arms and glared at him with her full goth fury. "Or are you bull-headed enough to try that again?"

Dash shot her a sharp look back, then shifted it to Danny when Sam failed to falter. Seeing that neither of them were responsive, he huffed loudly. "Ah, what do I care. I'll see _you_, Fenton," he narrowed his eyes at Danny, "some other time when your girlfriend's not around to save you."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Sure, Dash, whatever." As Tucker sidled in next to them, he called after Dash, "And she's not my girlfriend, by the way!"

The three of them watched Dash walk a little further away, the boy digging a hand into his pocket to retrieve his phone. Then, suddenly, he shouted in anger.

His phone had died.

Danny winked at his friends, who both grinned back, knowingly.

Ah, it felt good to get a little petty revenge sometimes.

* * *

Danny walked into the kitchen, arms stretched out over his head. His spine crackled with the movement, his spine noisy as its vertebrae shifted into their proper alignment. He yawned, idly scratching his left arm.

The electricity under his skin was still present, strongest in the arm that had taken the initial charge of the Portal. In his ghost form, he could see the sparks shift along the scar it had left. In his human form, he had no scar, no monument to the accident.

Not until now, at least. The metaphysical scar formed by the constant currents of lightning, forever trapped in his skin, and ever-shifting.

He forcibly took his right hand away from his arm again. No scratching. He didn't want to risk breaking the skin, releasing the power that laid underneath it. Baring the scar that laid underneath it.

Still, his core hummed in discontent. It continued to produce electricity, energy that Danny couldn't release.

Licking his lips, he eyes up Jazz sitting at the kitchen table, breakfast in front of her. Maybe he could…

He snuck over to her. Not the stealthiest, perhaps, but stealthy enough thanks to the book distracting her. Then he placed his hands on her shoulders, making sure to draw back enough power that it would be little stronger than static.

"Danny!" she yelped, jumping in her seat. "What-"

"Again?" his mom asked, her eyes narrowed as she looked away from the pan with eggs. "Danny, stop shocking your sister."

"Sorry," he said, pulling up his shoulders, feeling chastised.

"How do you keep getting so much static, anyway?" His mom shook her head, turning back to the pan, thus missing Danny's panicked glance at Jazz. "It's almost unnatural, how much charge you keep accumulating."

"Unnatural?" his dad echoed, suddenly drawn into the conversation. "Why, it must be-"

"It's not ghosts, Jack!" Maddie snapped at him, shooting him a sharp look. "Honey, not everything is the fault of ghosts."

As his dad pouted, Danny shot Jazz a half-panicked, half-relieved look. She returned one much the same, although somehow much more comforting. Also somehow chastising at the same time.

Yeah, he was pretty sure he was gonna stop with the zapping other people.

At home, at least. No promises on using it against Dash.

* * *

Danny rose up, higher and higher in the air, arms flat against his sides and legs merged into a spectral tail. Even with the wind buffeting him, he could feel the electricity coiling underneath his skin, his jumpsuit.

Suddenly he stopped, the ghost chasing him not realizing until it hit him. He grabbed it, hands fisting the longer fur on its neck, and he grinned down at it.

Then, for the first time since he'd gained his new power, he let go of his grip on the electricity his core was generating.

Lightning crackled out of him immediately, lancing through his ectoplasmic flesh. Cleaved through the air with a booming _crack_ like thunder.

But it didn't hurt.

If anything, it was _elation_ that Danny felt. Pure bliss, like an increasingly heavy weight was finally taken off of his chest.

The ghost he held yelped, and he released it, watched as it fled. He felt certain that it had been properly chastised, that it wouldn't risk bothering him again.

Still, he yelled after it, "_Shocking_, right?", grinning to himself.

He let the lightning crackle over him a little longer, branching over his arm and his chest and through the air around him. Then, after a long moment, and with a heavy sigh, he pulled back on his power again.

Well, he got to use his new power in a fight, at least?

Danny flew back down to the ground, made sure no one was watching him, and shifted back to human form. He stuck a hand into his jeans to pull out his phone, going to call Tucker and Sam so they could reunite. He'd lost them sometime during the fight.

He pressed the on button on his phone. Pressed it again, frowning as it didn't turn on. Disgruntled, he held it down a little longer, waiting for it to turn on.

When he finally realized that it wasn't turning on, he sighed.

"Of course," he grumbled to himself, stuffing his phone back in his pocket. "Of course the stupid thing got fried. Should've known."

And he slumped off, hoping to find Sam and Tucker on foot.

(He was relieved to find, when he returned home and plugged his phone into the charger, that he had just drained its battery, and that the phone was otherwise fine)


End file.
